1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data storage, and more particularly to a system and method for storing and updating data information which describes the flow of data traffic traveling between nodes on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computer networks, such as local area networks ("LANs"), become increasingly complex with greater numbers of nodes, the problems associated with increased traffic of data packets traveling between those nodes also become increasingly complex. As such, it is useful to collect statistical information on the quantity and size of data packets traveling to and from specific nodes on the network during periods of time. With this type of statistical information, the network can be analyzed and possibly redesigned for improved transmission of data packets across the network. For example, if it is determined from the statistical information that 75% of the network traffic consists of data packets traveling exclusively between Node A and Node B, then the network could be redesigned to devote more transmission resources between these two nodes.
In order to accurately compile such statistical information, data corresponding to the quantity and size of data packets traveling into and out of each node on a network must be stored and indexed in a table by the address of each particular node. In this way, table entries can be located by node address and updated to account for new packets traveling into and out of each node. One possible way of creating such a table would be to allocate a separate row for every possible address of a node. However, in many conventional LAN configurations, the address of a node is 12 bytes long, resulting in potentially 2.sup.96 number of addresses, and therefore 2.sup.96 number of required rows. Such an extraordinarily high number of rows in a table is impractical, if not impossible, both in terms of memory size availability and speed of operation. A need exists, therefore, for a fast and simple system and method for storing and updating information in a table corresponding to specific nodes of a network.
It is also useful to store data in a second table which corresponds to the quantity and size of data packets traveling between two specific nodes on a network. Such data should be stored and indexed in the table by a combination of both addresses so that the table entry can be easily located and updated to account for new packets traveling between the two specific nodes. One possible way of creating this second table would be to allocate a separate row for every possible combination of node addresses on the LAN. However, this would also require an extraordinarily high number of rows and would therefore also be impractical in terms of memory size and speed of operation. A need also exists, therefore, for a fast and simple system and method for storing and updating information in a table corresponding to a combination of two specific nodes of a network.